Ne jamais la laisser partir
by laura.dreamsmachineevents
Summary: "You only love her when you let her go" ATTENTION : Merci de porter attention à la note d'auteur au début de cette histoire puisque ce n'est pas tout à fait directement relié à Arrow )
1. Message

Bonsoir =)

Je fais une petite mise à jour pour cette fanfiction/nouvelle.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai supprimé les chapitres de cette fanfic' et ce simplement parce que je viens de publier cette nouvelle qui est maintenant disponible en ligne en format e-book pour l'instant et qui sera d'ici quelques jours disponible en format livre. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le droit de laisser cette fiction disponible gratuitement sur un site tout en la publiant sur un autre. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce changement.

J'espère que la majeure partie d'entre vous ont pu quand même finir de lire cette histoire et j'en profites pour remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de poster des reviews =)

Pour ce qui est de la nouvelle et si vous êtes intéressés, je pourrais vous donner le lien du site où elle est disponible, il suffira pour vous de m'envoyer un message en privé =)

Très bonne soirée à tous et à bientôt pour la suite des autres fanfictions cette fois:)

Laura


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous :D

Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour mes longues absences. J'ai eu pas mal de petits soucis personnels ces derniers mois qui m'ont un peu éloignée des fanfics mais je suis définitivement de retour et je mettrais a jour toutes mes fanfics durant les prochaines semaines.

Concernant cette fanfic, j'ai reçu récemment pas mal de reviews me demandant le lien ou je poste cette histoire et au lieu de répondre individuellement, j'ai décidé de régler ce problème en repostant cette histoire ici.

Je rappelle que cette fanfic est un peu différente dans le sens ou ce n'est pas directement relié à Arrow mais je me suis servi des personnages pour m'en inspirer. J'ai volontairement changé les noms des personnages mais je suis sure que vous n'aurez aucuns mal a les reconnaitre. J'espère que cette histoire un peu différente vous plaira. Je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne journée a tous et encore désolée pour mes longues absences.

Laura

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

"You only know you love her when you let her go"

Quelqu'un a dit un jour que l'on passait par plusieurs phases lorsque l'on perdait un proche : le déni, le refus, la peur, la culpabilité et l'acceptation. C'est comme ça que les choses étaient censées se passer. Tout le monde devait affronter la mort d'un proche un jour ou l'autre, à un moment donné de son existence. Cela faisait partie de la vie disait-on. Et tout ne tenait qu'à un seul verbe : affronter. Affronter ces sentiments de détresse mêlés à de la colère qui vous envahit lorsque vous réaliser la perte d'un être cher. Affronter toutes ces questions qui tournent en boucle dans votre esprit sans que vous ne puissiez trouver ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite réponse à chacune de ces questions. Affronter ce sentiment de peur qui vous parcourt tout entier lorsque vous vous demandez si vous allez finir par oublier tous les souvenirs qui sont encore vifs dans votre esprit à ce moment là et qui vous rappelle tous ces petits détails que vous aimiez tant : la façon dont cette personne ce déplaçait , la façon dont elle avait de vous sourire, le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers, l'odeur de son parfum jusqu'au son même de sa voix. Affronter tous ces sentiments jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez enfin le courage de vous relever et de continuer à vivre.

Mais le monde dans lequel nous vivions aujourd'hui était différent. Il avait évolué. Certains vous diront que la société dans laquelle nous nous trouvions désormais nous engouffrait totalement et que la situation devenait petit à petit hors de contrôle. D'autres vous diront le contraire. En vérité, l'évolution de ce monde conduisait petit à petit à effacer le mot « deuil » du dictionnaire. Tout comme le monde qui nous entourait, la façon dont nous appréhendions la mort et la perte d'un proche commençait à changer radicalement.

Elle l'avait déjà compris. Quant à moi ? Je ne le compris que bien plus tard. Des semaines plus tard pour être honnête. Cela m'avait pris des semaines avant que ce que je pensais être un deuil ne prenne une toute autre tournure. Avant ça, j'étais passé par les premières phases que nous étions tous censés traverser, sans jamais atteindre la dernière. Sans pouvoir achever ce que l'on nommait un deuil.

La première phase, celle du déni, ne dure pas, parce que la réalité finit toujours par vous rattraper et bien plus vite que vous ne le voudriez. Vous finissez par réaliser ce qui se passe. Vous réalisez que même si vous avez tenté vainement de vous convaincre que tout cela n'était rien d'autre qu'un horrible cauchemar, ce n'est pas ce qui est en train de se passer et que tout ceci est on ne peut plus réel. Mais surtout, vous prenez conscience de la perte de l'autre et avec ça, vous commencez à vous remémorer une multitude de souvenirs en finissant toujours par vous dire que tout cela est terminé et que vous ne revivrez plus tous ces petits moments partagés qui ont le plus d'importance dans votre cœur.

La peur et la culpabilité sont les étapes les plus difficiles à traverser, sans aucuns doutes. Pourquoi ? Parce que vous n'êtes plus capable de ressentir autre chose que la douleur. Vos souvenirs tournent en boucle dans votre esprit et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que vous les laissez vous envahir complètement, vous êtes presque heureux de le faire. Et puis vient la phase de culpabilité, faite de doutes mais surtout de questions qui commencent toutes par deux mots très simples : Et si ? Et si je l'avais raccompagné jusqu'à sa voiture ce soir-là ? Et si je ne lui avais pas demandé de venir travailler ? Et si je ne lui avais jamais offert ce travail ? Mais bien sûr toutes ces questions ne servent à rien pas vrai ? Bien sûr que non. Elle serve juste à augmenter votre douleur et à vous rappeler qu'il est trop tard et que vous ne pouvez pas revenir en arrière.

Pendant des jours entiers, j'avais été incapable de me reprendre en main. Incapable de prendre mes responsabilités en me rendant au travail. Comment pourrais-je me rendre à toutes ces réunions, entourés de gens sans doutes importants au développement de mon entreprise, et prétendre pouvoir prendre des décisions importantes lorsque j'étais incapable de me concentrer ne serait-ce que sur des images qui défilaient devant moi à la télévision ? C'était impossible. Et peu m'importait les innombrables coups de téléphone que je recevais au fil de la journée pour me convaincre que je devais revenir parce que j'avais quoi déjà ? Ah oui, des responsabilités.

Anthony, un ami de longue date, le seul en qui j'avais vraiment confiance avait pris les devants avec moi et quand j'avais tenté de le convaincre qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire ça, il m'avait simplement répondu que les amis étaient faits pour ça. A un certain point, il prenait soin de moi de la même façon qu'on veillerait sur un enfant et les journées se ressemblaient, jour pour jour. Il m'envoyait un texto pour me prévenir de son arrivée, pour me dire de prendre une douche et de m'habiller. Je l'ai ignoré les premiers temps. Tout comme j'avais ignoré la nourriture qu'il m'apportait. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte d'à quel point il était brisé lui aussi. Il l'a connaissait autant que moi et il avait toujours été le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.. Et le jour où j'ai croisé son regard, empli de pitié et de tristesse, j'ai aussi compris que je devais faire ces efforts, aussi petits soient-ils parce que j'avais été égoïste. J'avais laissé ma souffrance m'envahir totalement sans être capable de voir celle que ressentait les autres. Ce jour-là, j'avais finit par me lever, j'avais pris une douche, la première depuis des jours et m'étais habillé avec d'autres vêtements que ceux que je n'avais pas quitté eux aussi pendant des jours.

En quittant la salle de bain, Anthony se tenait contre le bar américain et il m'avait désigné l'assiette qui y était posé en me disant que je n'aurais pas le droit de quitter la table tant que je n'aurais pas finit mon repas. Comme à un enfant, oui. J'avais obéi et pendant quelques secondes, j'avais presque eu l'impression de me sentir mieux, non, pas mieux,mais disons juste un peu plus vivant. Mais ce sentiment retomba aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu lorsqu'Anthony me demanda quand j'avais l'intention de retourner au bureau et j'avais beau chercher dans mon esprit ce que je devais répondre, je ne parvenais pas à trouver une seule phrase à dire. Alors je resta complètement silencieux, en me bornant à baisser le regard sur mon assiette désormais vide pour éviter de croiser son regard. J'avais entendu un soupir s'échapper de sa gorge avant qu'il ne se lève pour partir, en ignorant mon absence de réponse. Il s'était contenté de me dire qu'il passerait le lendemain. Et puis il prononça une seule phrase. Juste quelques mots qui formaient une question et qui continua à résonner dans ma tête après qu'il ait quitté mon appartement : « Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle te dirait si elle te voyait ? »

C'est comme cela que je me retrouva sur le chemin du bureau du bureau dés le lendemain matin. Pas parce que j'en avais envie, pas non plus pour faire plaisir aux autres et encore moins parce que j'avais soudain pris conscience de toutes les responsabilités à auxquelles je devais faire face. Non. C'était juste pour elle. Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'elle aurait voulue que je fasse. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle m'aurait dit, ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait été capable de me voir les jours précédents. Elle serait rentrée dans mon appartement sans prendre la peine de me prévenir à l'avance, elle m'aurait jeté un coup d'oeil inquiet puis elle se serait dirigé vers l'armoire sans dire un mot avant de me lancer des vêtements en m'ordonnant de m'habiller. Elle aurait débiter ce genre de phrases dont elle seule avait le secret et qui ne semblait jamais vouloir se terminer tout ça avec les sourcils froncés et les bras agités dans le vide au fur à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle m'aurait dit que je devais sortir , voir du monde et reprendre mes responsabilités là où je les avais laissés. Et surtout elle m'aurait dit qu'il fallait que j'avance.

Ce matin là, en arrivant au bureau, j'ignorais encore que ma vie prendrait un tout autre sens, à peine quelques heures plus tard. Ce jour-là, j'avais passé la matinée dans mon bureau, à brasser tous les dossiers qui s'y accumulaient, à mettre en attente les nombreux appels téléphoniques que je recevais tandis que je répondais à d'autres. J'avais vu passer des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes dans mon bureau qui venaient me rappeler tous les rendez-vous auxquels je devais assister dans la semaine ou qui étaient simplement passés pour me faire signer des papiers que j'aurais du signer il y a des jours déjà. Mais ce n'était pas leur travail. C'était le sien. Et le bureau vide qui était face au mien, séparé seulement par une grand baie vitrée ne cessait de me rappeler. Je savais que je devrais finir par prendre une décision, que je devrais finir par me résoudre à employer quelqu'un d'autre pour...la remplacer. C'est ce qu'un PDG était censé faire, non ? Prendre des décisions, quoi qu'il se passe. Et ce genre de décision était censé faire parti de mon travail. Mais vous voulez savoir la vérité ? Je ne supportais pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse prendre sa place, que quelqu'un d'autre puisse s'asseoir sur son siège, que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle touche ses ordinateurs, les seules choses qu'elle ne me laissais pas toucher, sous aucuns prétextes, par peur irrationnelle qu'un geste maladroit ne vienne ruiner le travail qu'elle fournissait sur ses machines depuis des mois. C'était ses mots, pas les miens.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ni comment, je m'étais retrouvé dans son bureau à la fin de la journée. J'imagine que je m'y étais simplement dirigé par automatisme parce que c'est ce que je faisais toujours quand la fin de la journée approchait, quand je savais que plus personne ne risquait d'entrer dans mon bureau pour une chose ou une autre. J'allais simplement dans son bureau et nous discutions de tout et de rien. Aux yeux de toutes les personnes qui composaient cette entreprise, elle n'était rien d'autre que mon assistante, une employée parmi tant d'autres. Mais soyons honnêtes quelques secondes : elle était bien plus que ça. Au fil des mois, elle était devenue de loin la personne en laquelle j'avais le plus confiance. Elle voyait toujours le bon côté en moi et elle savait toujours me déchiffrer, quelque soit les circonstances, comme si elle pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, de la même manière qu'elle savait trouver les mots qui me rassureraient ou les mots qui me feraient sourire quand j'en éprouvais le besoin. Vous voulez savoir le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que je n'avais jamais avoué l'importance qu'elle avait pour moi. Ni aux autres. Ni à elle. Ni à moi-même. Vous connaissez cette phrase qui dit que l'on se rend compte de l'importance qu'une chose avait pour nous une fois que nous la perdons ? Cette phrase est on ne peut plus vrai, croyez-moi.

A présent, je me retrouvais assis dans son siège que je faisais pivoter de gauche à droite comme elle l'avait l'habitude de le faire. Au moment où l'accoudoir frappa le bureau, l'écran de l'ordinateur s'alluma, brisant le mode veille dans lequel il avait été plongé. Ca m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Avant de quitter le bureau ce soir-là, elle m'avait prévenu qu'elle mettait à jour quelques programmes, que je ne devais toucher à rien et qu'elle s'en occuperait le lendemain. Personne ne devait être rentré dans cette pièce depuis. Les programmes étaient toujours là, dispersés un peu partout sur l'écran. Sur certains d'entre eux, une mention « signal perdu » s'affichait en lettres capitales rouges. Glissant ma main sur la souris, j'entrepris de les fermer un à un et je souris faiblement en pensant à ce qu'elle me dirait si elle me voyait toucher à son ordinateur en ce moment. Elle se serait probablement précipiter vers moi et elle m'aurait sans doutes arrêter bien avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Avec ça, elle aurait débiter tout un tas de phrases toutes plus longues les unes que les autres sans que je ne puisse trouver assez de temps pour prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot et elle aurait finit par se forcer pour arrêter son flot de paroles. Ca faisait parti de ses caractéristiques. Au moment précis où j'allais éteindre complètement l'ordinateur, une icône tout en haut à droite de l'écran attira mon attention. C'était le seul fichier éloigné des autres. Un programme, représenté par une tête de panda. J'ignore ce qui me poussa à l'ouvrir mais je le fis. Je dirigea simplement la flèche sur le panda et double-cliqua sans même y réfléchir à deux fois.

« Accès verrouillé. Veuillez vous identifier » annonça une voix électronique au travers des hauts-parleurs.

La raison aurait surement voulu que je m'arrête ici, que je ferme ce programme sans chercher à aller plus loin et plus encore, la raison m'aurait poussé à me demander pourquoi ce programme requérait un accès. La vérité ? La vérité était que je me fichais de la raison. La curiosité était plus importante.

«Samuel »

Je fus étonné par le son de ma propre voix. Elle était juste...brisée. En revanche, je ne fus par surpris d'entendre un nouveau message en provenance de l'ordinateur.

« Veuillez répéter »

« Samuel » dis-je plus clairement, après m'être éclaircit la gorge.

« Accès autorisé »

Des fenêtres, par dizaines, s'ouvrirent les unes après les autres, bien trop vite pour ne que je ne puisse avoir le temps d'en observer le contenu. C'est au moment où j'approchais mon visage de l'écran que je l'entendis.

« Samuel ? »

Mon souffle sembla soudainement se bloquer au travers de ma gorge tandis que des larmes commençaient déjà à atteindre mes yeux. Il ne s'agissait plus de cette voix électronique inhumaine qui avait émergé plus tôt. C'était la sienne qui résonnait à travers les enceintes. Mégane.


	3. Chapter 3

div id="synopsis" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 2.5rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; color: #222222; font-family: proxima_novalight, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16.1000003814697px; line-height: 25.15625px;"span class="synopsis" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-style: italic; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;""You only know you love her when you let her go" PARTIE 2/span/div  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Samuel » répéta-t-elle « C'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que c'est toi ! » ajouta-t-elle en riant. «Personne d'autre n'aurait eu accès. A part Anthony. Ou quelqu'un qui imite ta voix à la perfection, ce qui serait franchement étrange et assez...flippant »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Je ne comprenais pas. Est-ce que tout cela n'était rien d'autre qu'une sorte de message pré-enregistré qu'elle aurait programmé au « cas où » ? Mégane avait toujours été une de ses personnes qui se préparait toujours pour tout, peut-être même jusqu'au point d'enregistrer ce genre de message si elle venait à... disparaître./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Samuel ? Est-ce que tu es toujours là ? »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Oui je suis là » pensais-je sans que les mots se parviennent à s'échapper de ma bouche. Est-ce que c'était ça la folie ? Etre désespéré au point d'imaginer une sorte de voix, sa voix, qui proviendrait du fin fond d'un ordinateur pour me parler ? Parce que j'avais beau retourner mon esprit dans tous les sens possibles, je ne trouvais pas d'autres explications rationnelles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Je sais que ça doit te paraître étrange. Tu dois...Tu dois penser que c'est une sorte de message que j'aurais enregistré ou, non, tu dois surement te dire que tu es en train d'halluciner ! N'essaie pas de le nier, je te connais par cœur ! Bien plus que tu ne le penses » ajouta-t-elle et je jugerais entendre un sourire dans le ton que prit sa voix. « /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne qui croit aux fantômes. Je ne fais pas parti de ces gens qui parlent à voix hautes aux personnes décédées comme si elles pouvaient m'entendre. Et pourtant, c'est exactement l'impression que j'éprouva lorsque je finis par lui répondre. La sensation de parler à un fantôme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Mégane ? » finis-je par murmurer, le son de ma voix tellement bas que je ne l'entendis à peine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Samuel ! » s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, soulagée. « Je sais que c'est étrange mais tu t'y habituera, c'est juste une autre version de moi. En quelque sorte. Tu peux me parler, tu sais, je peux te répondre »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Comment ? » fut la seule chose que je trouva à répondre, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Le son léger de son rire résonna dans la pièce avant qu'elle ne réponde. Comment tout cela...comment tout cela pouvait être vrai ? Comment pouvait-elle paraître tellement ... réelle ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« J'ai crée ce programme il y a quelques mois » commença-t-elle, comme si elle devinait les questions que je me posais. « Je n'ai pas eu vraiment eu le temps de le tester mais pour résumer, je me suis programmé dans l'ordinateur. J'ai crée une application qui m'a observée quelques temps. Elle a enregistrée ma voix, ma façon de parler, mes habitudes, la façon dont je me comporte avec les personnes qui m'entourent. Elle a aussi étudié ma manière de travailler et techniquement, ce programme est conçu pour que je puisse...être moi. Même si je ne suis pas là physiquement »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Je l'écoutais attentivement m'expliquer la façon dont elle avait réussi à créer tout cela, buvant chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse encore, d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle poursuivit la conversation avant moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Les programmes. C'est la dernière chose sur laquelle j'ai travaillé et ensuite, plus rien alors j'imagine que les choses ... ne sont pas très bien passées après ça »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Non. Non, pas vraiment »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Humm. Si tu as trouvé ce programme, c'est que je suis surement absente depuis un bout de temps...Combien de temps ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Les choses commençaient à prendre enfin un sens dans mon esprit et je comprenais pourquoi Mégane avait travaillé sur ce programme. Elle voulait créer quelque chose qui soit capable de la remplacer si elle venait à être absente. Juste absente j'imagine. Ca, c'est ce que j'espérais. Je refusais de croire qu'elle ait pu songer à ce qui se passerait si elle venait à disparaître tout court./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Tu ne t'es pas juste absenté Mégane » corrigeais-je « Tu es...morte »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Ce fut la seule chose que je trouva à dire et pour être honnête, je fus le premier surpris quand ces mots sortirent de ma bouche. Je n'avais pas réussi à le dire, ni même à le penser, depuis que c'était arrivé, pour la simple et bonne raison que je refusais de prononcer le mot « mort » et son prénom dans une même phrase./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Oh » finit-elle par dire et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant l'expression qu'elle aurait en ce moment sur son visage : ses lèvres roses formées en « O » tandis qu'elle serait restée bouche-bée devant moi sans pouvoir dire autre chose. Je dus resté silencieux plus longtemps que je ne le pensais parce que sa voix résonna à nouveau dans la pièce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je peux commencer à mettre à jour des rapports, ceux que je n'avais pas terminé, ou...ou commencer à organiser ce que tu devras présenter dans tes prochaines réunions. Je passe mon tour sur les appels aux fournisseurs ou aux clients parce que ça serait plutôt étrange pour eux, non ? Qu'ils entendent ma voix alors que... Mauvaise blague » s'interrompit-elle. « Trop tôt . Désolée. »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Malgré la situation, j'esquissa un sourire sincère, pour la première fois depuis l'accident. Même en tant que programme, elle continuait à trouver les mots pour me faire sourire. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« C'est... » commençais-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Bizarre, je sais »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Je ne pas ce qui me poussa à lui parler de ce soir-là, de l'accident mais je le fis. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce que je n'en avais pas encore parlé à qui que ce soit. J'avais gardé ces souvenirs pour moi tout seul, ma culpabilité avec et ce pendant trop longtemps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« C'était un accident. Je t'avais demandé de venir travailler ce soir-là, on est resté au bureau jusqu'au milieu de la nuit et...et je t'ai demandé de rentrer chez toi, je t'ai dit de laisser le reste pour le lendemain parce que tu avais besoin de te reposer. Un camion a percuté ta voiture à à peine quelques mètres d'ici »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Tu es parti combien de temps ? » me demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Elle me connaissait bien, je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire que je n'avais pas remis les pieds au bureau dés le lendemain, je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire que j'avais refusé de reprendre le travail comme si rien ne s'était passé. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle savait que ma culpabilité m'avait poussé à resté éloigné de tout et de tout le monde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Deux semaines, à quelques jours près » murmurais-je/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Et ensuite Anthony est venu te chercher pour te rappeler que tu avais des responsabilités...»/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Presque » pensais-je. Elle connaissait Anthony presque autant que je ne le connaissais. Pour une raison que j'ignore encore, ils s'étaient rapprochés presque immédiatement quand je l'avais embauchée et ils avaient finis par devenir proches, presque comme frère et sœur. Leur relation était différente de celle que j'avais l'habitude d'entretenir avec elle et je me rendais compte seulement maintenant à quel point j'avais été égoïste dans les semaines qui avaient précédées. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de me questionner sur les autres personnes qui connaissaient Mégane. Je m'étais juste entêté à m'enfermer dans ma propre douleur et avais simplement choisi d'ignorer celle des autres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Ca doit surement vouloir dire qu'on a beaucoup de travail devant nous » poursuivit-elle et la coupai presque aussitôt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Mégane... »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"«Non. Pas de Mégane qui tienne ! Quoi qu'Anthony ait pu te dire, il a raison. Il a toujours raison et j'ai toujours raison, tu te souviens ? Tu as des responsabilités et tu ne peux pas abandonner. Cette entreprise a besoin de toi, Samuel. Plus, tu n'es pas seul ! Je sais que c'est différent et surement étrange pour toi de me parler, mais je peux t'aider. Et puis j'ai été programmée pour ça, non ? » ajouta-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire que je perçus au ton que prit sa voix. « On fera comme on a toujours fait. On traversera ça... »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Ensemble » l'interrompais-je avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je n'avais pas pris une seule seconde ce soir-là pour réfléchir clairement à ce qui s'était passé. Je n'avais pas pris une seule seconde pour peser le pour et le contre, pour me questionner sur les changements que ce programme impliquerait dans ma vie professionnelle et personnelle. Non. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne voulais pas y penser. Elle était là. Pas physiquement, mais elle était là. Et c'était la seule chose que j'avais besoin de savoir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"J'imagine que les premiers jours auraient du être étranges pour moi mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Pour être honnête, j'avais juste eu l'impression que les choses étaient redevenues comme avant, un peu comme si je m'étais réveillé d'un long et douloureux cauchemar. Je sais ce que vous pensez : c'est impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être comme avant. Vous êtes aussi probablement en train de vous dire que tout ceci ne relève finalement que d'une seule chose : la folie. Et vous savez quoi ? Vous auriez raison de le pensez. Parce que la situation ne pouvait pas être comme avant et je suis sûr, qu'au plus profond de moi, je le savais déjà, à l'instant même où j'ai accepté les choses sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Disons simplement que je continuais de prétendre que tout pouvait être à nouveau comme avant. J'avais choisi d'ignorer la réalité et je me fichais éperdument de savoir si j'allais finir par sombrer complètement dans la folie ou dans un déni total de ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas. Ca n'avait pas la moindre petite importance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Au départ, il ne s'agissait simplement que d'utiliser le programme au travail, durant quelques heures seulement, à des moments stratégiques de la journée. Mégane m'aidait comme elle l'avait toujours fait et plus les jours passaient, plus j'étais surpris par ses capacités. Le matin, je venais plus tôt que d'ordinaire au bureau, bien avant que qui que ce soit n'y soit présent. Pour être seul. Pour qu'il n'y ait qu'elle et moi. C'est à ce moment là que Mégane m'informait de toutes les réunions auxquelles je devais assister dans la journée, me rappelait les points les plus importants à traiter tout comme elle me conseillait sur la manière dont je devrais me comporter avec la personne que j'aurai en face de moi ce jour-là. Elle avait toujours eu bien plus de tact que moi pour les relations humaines et je lui devais sans doutes un bon nombre de contrats signés./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Dans un flot de paroles, dont elle seule avait le secret, elle me rappelait aussi tous les courriers urgents que je devais signer et envoyer « rapidement ». Quant au soir, une fois que j'étais sûr que plus personne n'entrerait dans mon bureau, je m'autorisais quelques heures avec elle. A parler. De tout et de rien. Comme avant. Nous avions pris cette habitude depuis quelques mois. Celle de prendre quelques minutes, quelques heures, peu importe, pour décompresser. Il ne s'agissait seulement que de simples discussions, nous parlions toujours de tout et de rien mais ces petits moments partagés étaient devenus importants pour chacun de nous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Je n'avais parlé de ce secret à personne. Pas même à Anthony. Par égoïsme ou par peur irrationnelle qu'on ne remette en cause la décision que j'avais prise en acceptation cette situation, en acceptant la présence de Mégane de façon quasi constante, sans avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir au préalable. Quant au bureau, la question de son remplacement, la question d'embaucher quelqu'un d'autre, revenait sans cesse. On avait déposé des tas de dossiers sur mon bureau, prononcé des tas de noms différents en me vantant les qualités professionnelles des uns et des autres. Mais je finissais toujours par répondre que je me débrouillais très bien tout seul, que je n'avais besoin de personne d'autre tout compte fait et je finissais toujours par dire qu'il était inutile de dépenser autant d'argent pour quelqu'un qui ferait un travail que je pouvais très bien assumer moi-même. Dieu merci, ils finirent par se résoudre très rapidement et les dossiers finirent eux aussi par disparaître de mon bureau./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Puis tout a commencé à changer lorsque ces petits moments partagés ensemble ne suffirent plus. Sa présence était devenue nécessaire, elle était devenue même indispensable, comme une sorte d'addiction, une chose dont je n'arrivais plus à me passer. Mes journées de travail ne se résumaient plus qu'à l'attente du moment où je pourrais enfin être seul avec elle et lui parler. Mon travail était devenu moins important pour moi qu'il ne l'était auparavant et ce n'est que bien plus tard que je le compris. C'est à partir de ce moment là que ma vie personnelle a commencé à changé elle aussi et dans ce même temps, je commençais tout juste à découvrir l'étendue des capacités du programme qu'elle avait crée. Au cours d'une de nos discussions, elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'il était possible d'implanter le programme sur pratiquement n'importe quel support. Une seule petite oreillette et elle était partout avec moi, tout le temps. Au travail, dans mon bureau, dans chacune de nos réunions et très vite, chez moi. A chaque moment de la journée, elle restait à mes côtés. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas toujours engager de conversations ni lui répondre mais elle était là et au cours des réunions auxquelles nous assistions désormais ensemble, je l'entendais toujours faire des petits commentaires sur les personnes qui nous entouraient. Quand elle était là, nous échangions toujours des regards et nous comprenions ce que l'autre pensait. Sa voix avaient en quelque sorte remplacer ses regards et au fond, je continuais d'imaginer à quoi ressembleraient ses gestes si elle se tenait en face de moi dans ces moments là. Et j'y parvenais sans aucuns mal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Malgré tous mes efforts, Anthony finit par apprendre la vérité quelques semaines plus tard. J'avais pris l'habitude d'être vigilent quand je parlais à Mégane. Je prenais toujours soin de m'assurer que personne n'était dans les alentours et le soir où il comprit ce qui se passait réellement, je ne m'étais tout simplement pas attendu à sa venue au bureau. Ce soir là, il venait simplement me proposer de sortir de mon bureau, de m'éloigner de mon travail le temps d'un repas. Jusque là, c'était la seule excuse que j'avais trouvé pour justifier le fait que je ne voulais pas sortir et « être seul ». Il était entré dans le bureau sans prendre la peine d'annoncer sa présence et je n'avais tout simplement pas eu le temps de dire un seul mot, tout comme je n'avais pas eu le temps de fermer le programme avant qu'il ne passe la porte. Et avant que je n'ai le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, ce fut Mégane qui avait réagit, elle l'avait accueilli en prononçant son nom avec son enthousiasme habituel. J'avais relevé les yeux vers Anthony et avait observé sa réaction, la façon dont les traits de son visage étaient déformés par la surprise et le choc. En quelques mots et avec le soutien de Mégane, je lui avais expliqué le programme qu'elle avait crée et il était resté silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par me poser une question et une seule./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Depuis combien elle...depuis combien de temps elle te parle ? »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Quelques semaines » avais-je avoué en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard de peur de n'y percevoir une déception ou pire, du reproche mais quand je me risqua à relever les yeux, je m'aperçus très vite que tout prenait un sens dans son esprit. Ma subite envie de retourner travailler. Les heures que je passais au bureau, mon refus total de sortir et surtout, la facilité soudaine que j'avais eu pour accepter la disparition de Mégane./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Quant à Mégane, elle était parfaitement capable de discuter avec chacun de nous, avec des réactions différentes. Comme avant. Elle nous avait juste avoué qu'elle serait sans doute incapable de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que nous deux puisque le programme n'avait été basé sur rien d'autre que sur de l'observation, que sur la manière dont nous avions l'habitude de nous comporter entre nous trois./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"La réaction d'Anthony en ce qui concernait la découverte du programme avait été différente de la mienne et pour être honnête, je n'avais pas réussi à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il parlait à Mégane quand l'occasion se présentait mais il n'avait jamais demandé à lui parler seul à seul et j'avais beau y réfléchir encore et encore, je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Lui et Mégane avaient toujours eu pour habitude de parler pendant des heures et elle nous répétait toujours qu'elle nous considérait comme sa famille, comme des personnes sur lesquelles elle pouvait compter, peu importe ce qui se passerait. Et maintenant qu'elle était avec nous, il refusait en quelque sorte d'échanger plus que quelques mots de temps à autre et par dessus tout, quand nous parlions de Mégane, il continuait de parler d'elle au passé, comme si pour lui, tout cela ne changeait rien. Mais pour moi, c'était différent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Les choses prirent une nouvelle tournure pour moi dans les semaines qui suivirent. Pour être exact, les choses changèrent en une seule soirée, que je n'oublierais probablement jamais. La journée avait été difficile. J'avais du assister à beaucoup de réunions qui s'étaient toutes terminées en échec et quand je pensais très sérieusement que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire, on m'avait convoqué pour me faire comprendre que je devais me remettre au travail, très vite. Que nos associés commençaient à douter de mon entreprise et que je devais remédier à la situation aussi vite que possible. Ce soir là, je m'étais réfugié dans mon bureau, appuyé contre le dossier de mon siège en cuir et j'étais resté silencieux, absorbé dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que la voix de Mégane ne brise le silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"«Samuel ? » demanda-t-elle presque timidement, comme si elle avait peur d'interrompre mes pensées./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"«Mégane! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Le son de son rire se répercuta dans la pièce, ce même rire qui avait le don de me faire sentir mieux, en quelques secondes seulement. Elle avait toujours su comment me faire sourire, comment me rassurer, sans même être forcée de dire quoi que ce soit. Et elle était probablement la seule personne à qui je pouvais me confier librement, sans me retenir. Les choses étaient identiques aujourd'hui pour cela aussi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Je vais bien. Enfin, je veux dire, bien sûr que je vais bien. Est-ce qu'un programme peut ne pas aller bien ?! En dehors des virus, je veux dire, parce que ça, ça serait vraiment un problème. »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"J'esquissa un sourire en même temps que je songeais vaguement à ce qui pourrait se produire si un virus venait à s'introduire dans le programme. Mais j'imagine qu'elle avait déjà songé à cette possibilité. Elle pensait toujours à tout et cette question n'avait pas du lui échapper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on en parle ? La journée a l'air d'avoir été...difficile » reprit-elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Ton stylo »./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Mon... » commençais avant de me rendre que je tapotais nerveusement mon stylo contre le coin de la table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Tu fais toujours ça quand quelque chose te tracasse alors... »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Je laissais retomber le stylo contre le bureau et me leva du siège avant de faire quelques pas dans la pièce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Le travail. Rien qui ne puisse pas s'arranger »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Elle resta quelques minutes silencieuse avant de reprendre le cours de la conversation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Tu sais, je sais qu'on a pas encore parlé de ça mais ça doit être étrange pour toi de... de me parler, je veux dire, sans me voir. Peut-être que ça serait plus facile si tu me voyais »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Il y a une chose dont je ne t'ai pas encore parlé » avoua-t-elle. « Quelque chose qui rendrait tout ça un peu plus ... réel »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Un peu plus réel ? »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Si ses réponses étaient toujours immédiates après l'une de mes questions, ça ne fut pas le cas cette fois-ci./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"«Mégane ? »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Il y a...Il y a un boitier noir dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Va le chercher et je te dirai quoi faire »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Je ne pris pas le temps de lui demander plus de détail et en quelques secondes seulement, j'avais passé la porte de son bureau et était revenu, le boitier entre les mains. Ca ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais pu voir auparavant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Pose le par terre et allume-le » m'indiqua-t-elle quand elle comprit que j'étais de retour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Je m'exécuta aussitôt sans poser de question et à peine avais-je appuyé sur le bouton qu'une lumière issu du boitier illumina une partie de la pièce. Si au départ je ne compris pas ce qui passait devant moi, je ne tarda pas à le réaliser. Au bout de quelques secondes, ce n'était plus une lumière pâle qui se tenait devant moi, mais Mégane, une version d'elle du moins, légèrement transparente, comme une sorte d'apparition. Incapable de dire un mot, je l'observais, étudiais chacun de ses traits comme lorsque vous n'avez pas vu une personne depuis tellement longtemps que vous cherchez par tous les moyens à observer chaque partie de son visage. Elle portait l'une des robes qu'elle portait toujours, ses cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés retombaient sur ses épaules et ses lèvres étaient colorés par le même rouge à lèvre qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de mettre au bureau. Par dessus tout, je remarquais qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'une sorte d'image, d'apparition, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Elle pouvait littéralement bouger et se déplacer. Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle semblait respirer et elle dandinait sur ses pieds, de la même façon que Mégane le faisait lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Est-ce que...Est-ce que ça rend encore plus étrange ? »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Mégane, je... »commençais-je avant de m'interrompre, incapable de prononcer un autre mot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Je sais que ça doit te paraître plus que fou et...enfin, je sais que je suis...morte. Anthony parle toujours de moi au passé et je suis à 99,99% sûre que ce n'est surement vraiment pas recommandé pour ce qui est du processus du deuil mais... mais c'est une autre possibilité que le programme offrait au cas où je devrais m'absenter...juste m'absenter » dit-elle en faisant quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rapproche du canapé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Je la suivais du regard et à ce moment là, si je n'étais pas capable de voir le canapé en légère transparence derrière elle, je pourrais vous jurer que c'était Mégane et pas juste une autre version d'elle qui se tenait devant moi. Et pour être honnête, je savais que les mots que Mégane venaient tout juste de prononcer étaient vrai, on ne peut plus vrai. Je savais déjà que j'allais commencer à m'habituer à sa présence physique et je savais déjà que ce n'était pas la bonne décision à prendre, que la raison aurait voulue que je m'arrête au son de sa voix. Mais la raison n'avait plus la moindre importance. Plus maintenant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Alors... » reprit-elle quand elle se rendit compte que je restais complètement muet « Est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle ? »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Avertir Anthony de cette découverte était inconcevable. Il avait accepté la première situation avec plus ou moins de recul mais je savais qu'il refusait cette dernière possibilité. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne. Mais j'imagine que j'aurais du savoir qu'il allait finir par l'apprendre et il fut au courant très peu de temps après que l'ai découvert, quelques jours à peine plus tard. En entendant la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrir, j'avais éteint le boitier, en faisant disparaître Mégane. Trop tard. Les yeux d'Anthony avaient parcouru la pièce tandis que je retournais à mon bureau en faisant mine de m'intéresser à l'un des nombreux dossiers qui y étaient entassés./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » me demanda-t-il directement, sans prendre la peine de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'haussai nonchalamment les épaules avant de répondre/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je travaille juste sur quelques dossiers, rien de ... »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Je ne parle pas de ça » m'interrompa-t-il presque aussitôt « Je jurerais avoir aperçu...Mégane...ici »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Je ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Je cherchais comment trouver une réponse, une excuse mais je n'en trouva aucunes. Alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je pris la décision d'être honnête./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« C'est une partie du programme »./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Alors maintenant, quoi ? Elle peut...se projeter ? »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Oui » répondis-je simplement et je notais que Mégane, contrairement à son habitude, était restée silencieuse depuis qu'Anthony avait passé la porte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Je relevais suffisamment longtemps les yeux pour voir Anthony soupirer et pour la première fois je me rendis compte à quels point ses traits étaient tirés. Pas seulement par la fatigue mais aussi par la douleur, celle que j'avais choisi d'ignorer en me préoccupant seulement de la mienne./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Samuel » finit-il par dire en croisant mon regard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » lui demandais-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Mégane a toujours eu des bonnes idées mais celle-là n'en fait pas partie. Je sais qu'elle te manque, elle me manque à moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses sont censées se passer. Elle est em style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: inherit;"morte/em Sam' et il faut que tu l'acceptes. Il faut que tu avances »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Avancer ? Avancer ?! Comment est-ce que je pourrais avancer alors qu'elle est... » dis-je en m'interrompant suffisamment tôt pour ne pas avoir à prononcer le mot que je refusais obstinément de prononcer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Tu dois la laisser partir. Il em style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: inherit;"faut /emque tu la laisse partir. Elle lui ressemble peut-être et elle parle peut-être comme elle, maisem style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: inherit;"ça » /emdit-il en pointant l'ordinateur du doigt « ce n'est pas elle, Samuel, ce n'est qu'un programme »./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Je ne peux PAS la laisser partir ! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"Anthony s'interrompit quelques secondes le temps de se recomposer et en l'observant, je savais qu'il cherchait comment me dire autre chose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.25rem; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; font-family: freight-text-pro, sans-serif; font-size: 1.953rem; line-height: 2.8125rem; text-rendering: optimizeLegibility; text-align: justify; color: #222222;"« Je sais que tu ne pas aimer ce que je vais dire, Samuel, mais il serait peut-être temps de supprimer ce programme »./p 


End file.
